The only way to read him
by sweets-pandasmile-L
Summary: When Iso Hyett goes into the fictional world of Death Note,she finds the only way to read L's emotions. In the process of using her knowlage to bring Kira to justice, will her love for Ryuzaki change as Light starts to show her compassion? LxOC LightxOC
1. Chapter 1

Iso ran home back to the orphanage. She remembered the advertisement, 'Death Note marathon, this Friday starting at 4:00 pm!' Her friend, Suomi was watching it with her. Of course, she used the $10.00 allowance she got for the past few weeks to supply them with all the sugary snacks they needed to stay awake. Most orphans envied her because of her intellect, and how it gave her more privileges and advantages than them. Suomi and Iso were both big fans of Death Note.

The only thing they disagreed about was whether L or Kira was better. Iso was on team L and Suomi was on team Kira. But their rivalry was good on one account, though. Every year they would act out death note, every episode, with complete detail for their orphanage, with the help of their friends to act out other characters. Iso would always be L, because she looked and acted like L, even before she knew about death note. She even had insomnia, so she didn't need to put on makeup. Suomi was always light, because she looked like him. Now would be the best time to tell you what Iso and Suomi were like. Iso had jet black hair that was always untamed and had a tendency to stick out on the right side. Her skin was pale and she always wore the same outfit, a light blue long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. Iso hardly ever wore shoes, but when she needed to, she would ware her plain white flip-flops. She had a slight hunch, mainly because she sat very similar to L, instead of scrunching her knees to her chest, she would be more like she was standing on the chair with her tailbone pushing against the back of it, propping herself up and resting her head on her knees. She ate all sweets, including cake, candy, soda, cookies, doughnuts, pastries, and other assorted things with loads of sugar. Suomi was tall, had a slim complexion, and had light brown hair that only went down to the end of her neck and was layered all the way down. She usually wore neat and tidy clothes; usually an Oxford and a tan skirt, and never wore pants except for the play.

She pulled out her l costume and put it on. Suomi was over soon after in her in her Light costume. Iso said "Hi Light-kun!" "Hi Ryuzaki!" she replied. They both sat down and talked until 5 of 4, and then they pulled out a small fraction of the candy. They ate the rest over the course of the night. After the marathon, Suomi fell asleep. It was about 12:00 P.M, and it was a very rainy day, the sky was pitch black and it was pouring outside. Because she stared at the TV all night, her eyes stung more than they usually did when she was playing MMORPGs all night. She decided to go for a walk, since rain seemed to help her think, and it would probably soothe her eyes. She left a note for Suomi, and slipped out the door of the room. She told that she was heading out. Mrs. A understood, she was like a mother to Iso. Iso had her bag with her, containing candy, all her money, and her iPod. Those were all her belongings, and she took them with her because she could never trust anyone at the orphanage. 'There is an 80,… no 90% chance someone would steel SOMETHING.' She remembered telling Suomi one day. 'Even though I like all the other people here, I can't take any chances.' And that is why she took her things with her wherever she went. She let the rain drench her, not worrying about the contents of her bag, because it was all in airtight freezer bags.

She was almost to the cake shop, when she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, on the right side, right above the 6th of the true ribs. A sticky substance, bright red blood, came out and someone started to suffocate her using their hand. She tried to pull the hand away, only to feel the knife driven deeper into her. She could barley breathe, when she pulled herself down to the ground and kicked the man in the jaw. She ran. That was the only thing in her mind, run. Not any strategies, run. Not the pain, run. Not the blood seeping in her clothes, just run. The man followed her, and was so close to her when, she fell. There was a searing pain in her neck, but no cut or blood. She fell for what seemed for an hour, losing consciousness slowly. Then, she felt nothing.

He stared at the laptop , thinking. A thousand thoughts racing in his mind. He slowly closed the laptop on the floor in front of him and looked at the otherwise empty room in which he resided. He got up and walked to the one single window that lit up his room on sunny days, but today was not one of them. Rain was pouring down and there was lightning in the distance. He rested his head against the cool glass, trying to un-jumble his thoughts. He looked out and saw something, no, someone on the ground, he looked harder, and noticed that it was a girl. She was about 17 years of age, she has dark black hair, and wore dark jeans and a red and blue shirt. He realized with a start that her shirt was only blue, and that the dark red on it was blood. He could call an ambulance, no, there was something about this girl… he couldn't quite place it. He would have to help her. He went outside, and walked over to assess the situation a bit further.

The girl was laying face down, a black bag on one shoulder, and a deep cut slightly above the 6th true rib on the right side. It looked like it was made by a long knife, and pierced all the way through. The bleeding had stopped, and she was not dead. For the first time in his life, he did something without considering his options, without even thinking, he lifted her up, (making sure not to drop her bag) and carried her in to his apartment. Thankfully, it was a one floor apartment, so he did not have to walk far. He brought her into the living room , put a towel on the floor, placed her down, and placed some towels on her. The blood had already stained her shirt and her bag.

For the next hour or so, Iso lingered in and out of consciousness, but she only heard. The things she heard were only fragments, but the ones she remembered were, 'Watari, L, Kira, and Kira Investigation' She couldn't figure this out, the words only came together in Death Note, but there was no way she was in Death note, no that would be against all logic! But just in case, she had to decide to use an alias or not. For Light, yes for L, no, that was not needed. Then she heard the man who she assumed was Watari say "L, I never knew you had a soft spot for girls." Then L said " I don't, but there's something about her…" "There is a slight resemblance." Then there was silence. L broke it by saying "Yes, I have noticed that, but that's not it..."

She fully regained consciousness and, being an insomniac, she had to open her eyes. L noticed it and looked at her. She sat up, looked around the room. There was a blazing fire in the fire place, and there was a couch, a table, a few chairs, and not much else. Then she looked at L, and their eyes met. L spoke first as he adverted his own gaze "you're finally awake" L looked just like in the anime, messy black hair, plain white T-shirt, jeans, no shoes, awkwardly sitting (well, not awkward for her), mumbling, and the dark, deep, unreadable eyes. There was another silence while she figured that L must've saved her, but all she remembered was falling. "I'm Iso." She said, breaking an uncomfortable silence. "I'm Ryuzaki" he said


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ryuzaki had found Iso. Iso had meanwhile gotten used to talking to Ryuzaki, and had been having decent conversations with him. It wasn't like he was hard to talk to, but he was an anime character! During the time that they were talking, they learned that they had quite abit in common.

She sighed, snapping back to reality and her MMORPG. 'Why do I have to stay in here when I could be helping Ryuzaki? He Knows I'm trustable, and he still hasn't told me he's L.' she thought, all the while still playing her game. 'I really want to help. I mean I know who Kira is and how he kills, after all. I need to find some way to get him too tell me the truth so I can offer. Asking directly is way out of the question, but indirectly is about 40%, give or take, possible.' She was once again interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a few knocks on the door, followed by the door opening. Ryuzaki came in from the main room of the suite they resided in. She looked at him, using the amazing peripheral vision she had at her aid, and studied him abit. The dark rings under his eyes had become to become more noticeable, and he appeared as if he was pulling himself along with more difficulty then he had in days. He grabbed a piece of the cake that was placed on the small table at the other end of the room, and preceded to his laptop on the floor. Before he sat down he glanced at her, as if deducing something, it felt as if he was evaluating her for something. Trust, maybe? No, she had no way of knowing if he was studying her or merely glancing in her direction to see if she might shoot him a smile, which on occasion she did. She took a bite of her own cake, 'maybe I'll smile at him later when I'm not in such a gloomy mood.'

It was midnight, and Iso was about to sleep in the lush bed. Too bad they had to move tomorrow, she really did like this suite the best so far. Iso lied down on the bed and fell asleep. She woke up at about 4:00 A.M, only to see Ryuzaki still on the floor in front of the laptop. She got up, still groggy and looked at him. Typical, he was asleep. But she must admit, he did look kind of cute… She mentally slapped herself when she realized that she was starting to blush. She went into the kitchen room, and grabbed herself a cup of tea. She finally grabbed a piece of cake with strawberries on top, and returned to the room.


End file.
